East Indies War
East Indies War The East Indies War (2501 - 2503) was a conflict between Komeni Alliance (Gadatero and Siam) and the Relith Isles. The war ended in the separation of Borneo and Sulawesi, the two isles making up the Relith Isles and the division of many small islands. Context The East Indies War began due to a coup d’etat in the Relith Isles, by Alexander Perang (a far-right military general) creating a corrupt dictatorship. Due to Perang's militaristic attitude, he instituted fierce conscription and military service laws. Events were escalated when missile tests occurred off the shore of Gadatero, causing increased aggravation in the Gadaterran government. Due to the alliance between the two nations (known as the Komeni Alliance), Siamese troops mobilised to Nomeli Island, where the Gadaterran troops were preparing for war. The general declaration of war came when the ship R. I. Glory, a Relith Isles warship, attacked a military base. The events caused minimal casualties due to evacuation plans but were accepted as a decree of war by the Asiatic Union's government. More missile strikes and attacks commenced before the Relith Isles officially declared war on the Komeni Alliance. Conflict The conflict officially started when a Relith Isles warship attacked a Gadaterran military base. Gadaterran forces mobilized to Relila, where warships fought Relith Isles troops. Siamese and Gadaterran troops attacked Southeast Sulawesi, taking its capital within two days. The Relith Isles commenced a bombing raid over Lampung, with 40% of the residents being displaced. In 2 months, Gadaterran forces took back Lampung and Siamese forces attacked Borneo, gaining pockets of West Borneo, surprising Relith Isles troops by attacking jungle territory and starting a hit-and-run war against the Relith Isles. Whilst the war waged in Borneo, Gadaterran forces held the Sulawesi line, which split Sulawesi in two. Trench warfare had begun in Sulawesi, causing thousands of casualties on both sides. An aided civilian uprising in Sulawesi created internal conflict, which gave Gadatero an opportunity to attack. Siamese forces took Bornean territory, with the Relith Isles beginning to unravel at the madness of a dictator. Civilian forces from Sulawesi united to form the Sulawesi Independence Movement (SIM). SIM made major territorial advances in the northwest of Sulawesi, with help from Gadatero. Due to failing forces, the Relith Isles made a last-ditch attack, arranging bombing runs over major Gadaterran and Siamese cities, causing a mass evacuation crisis and over 3,000,000 internally displaced people. The Kiraker Battle, one of the major battles of the war, was fought in the capital city of Sulawesi between July and August 2502. Gadaterran and SIM troops surrounded the city and slowly encircled the remaining Relith Isles soldiers. SIM troops attacked through the side streets whilst Gadaterran troops stormed the city. In Borneo, with Gadaterran troops arriving from the east and Siamese pushing from the west, the Relith Isles crumpled, with the destruction of Perang’s dictatorship. The Komeni-Relith Treaty was signed, dissolving the Relith Isles completely and giving the Komenil alliance parts of Borneo. Aftermath In the aftermath, Perang was given a lifetime jail sentence by the Asiatic Union's Court. Borneo was then split up between the Komeni Alliance, with the northwest going to Siam and the southwest becoming the Gadaterran Spoil of Borneo (Gadane) and Borneo. During the following years, Gadateneon and northwest Siamese territory were ceded to Borneo. In total, 4,000,000 citizens were internally displaced and 1,000,000 were made refugees, with most migrating to Ceylon or Formosa. 600,000 returned to Gadatero and Siam, but only one million internally displaced citizens. Property damage accounted for 6 trillion Gadans (approx. 3 trillion dollars), and devastated the economy for over 20 years, before finally gaining back all of the previous Gadans. Category:War